Home automation is becoming more and more popular. Starting with home clothes and dish washing machines years ago to the smart (e.g., computerized) fixtures, appliances, and accessories we have today, more and more people are automating their homes. With the increasing availability of smart accessories and appliances comes more ways to control these smart devices. For example, a software application on a user's mobile device can be configured to control individual accessories, appliances, and/or fixtures in the user's home or office. However, as accessories get smarter, they also provide a more varied feature set which makes controlling these devices more and more complicated for the user.